


Too Much To Ask?

by Brespese



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, I was very interested by mezools' desire, Mezool looks like an actual goddamn adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brespese/pseuds/Brespese
Summary: Mezool makes an important choice.





	Too Much To Ask?

The shrill ringing of an old fashioned rotary phone rang for mere moments before being picked up by a rather unremarkable man.  _ “Hello, Maki Props and Practical Effects. You’re speaking to Mr. Maki.” _

 

A very obviously ‘fake sick voice’ replied  _ “Hey doc it’s Mezool here, I don’t think I can make it in today.” _

 

_ “Fine.”  _ Maki proceeded to hang up

 

Mezool was in fact not sick, rather she was sitting on a bench in a park outside of her apartment feeling sorry for herself. The day was uncomfortably hot and the smog slowly drifting from central Tokyo, certainly wasn’t improving Mezools’ mood. She was about to put her cheap, off-brand headphones in when she realised something. She’d been sitting in the park for a solid thirty minutes and the whole time there had been a baby crying, she’d just take a quick peek to see if it was alright.

 

It only took Mezool a few minutes to find the source of the crying, but she was horrified at the source. Laying alone on a bench was a baby that couldn’t have been more than a few months old, Mezool rushed to grab the water out of her bag, she figured that if the poor thing had been crying for this long that it’d probably be dehydrated.

 

_ “Hey, hey, it’s all gonna be okay” _  she muttered to the baby as she rubbed its cheeks. She was ready to rearrange the face of the parent who left the poor thing on a bench. She waited and waited for the parents for minutes. Eventually, minutes turned into hours and afternoon turned to evening. She realized that it was getting darker but more importantly, colder.  

 

An important question began to form in her head  _ “I-I can’t take her home can I?”  _ she almost instantly replied to herself out loud  _ “I hope Doc Maki doesn’t dock my pay, I have to buy baby clothes” _

 

__________________________

 

Ankh was beyond irritated. For the second time in two days, he’d had to cover for his co-worker, who was  ** _obviously_**  faking being sick. He mentally ranted to himself  _“Yeah I’m getting overtime but if I have to look at another one of these shitty dolls I’ll burn this damned building down!”_  He was interrupted by his admittedly very satisfying mental rant by the awkward umming and ahhing of the only person who liked their job, Gamel.

 

_ “Hey, umm Ankh, uuuhh can I ask you a question?”  _ he asked.

 

_ “You just did”  _ Ankh sneered out

 

_ “Oh haha, that’s real funny” _  Gamel said without a lick of sarcasm.  _ “Anyway do you think you can do me a favour?” _

 

_ “What do you want?” _

 

_ “Do you think you can check up on Mezool, she’s not come to work recently and I know she visited the doctor and you know how she hates that.” _

 

_ “Why can’t you do it? _

 

“Well, like I’m busy with work and uuhhh, uuuuuhhh.”

 

“ **What.** ”  

_ “Well you have a stronger personality than me and like, I think that-” _

 

_ “Fine, fine, but you owe me one, you know that?” _  Gamel wore a ridiculously large grin on his face and nodded rapidly.

 

Eventually, Maki had to leave the building for god knows what reason, during which Ankh called his friend, Eiji and informed him of what they were doing this evening.

 

______________________

 

_ “Why do I have to come along for this” Eiji moaned _

 

_ “ _ **_Because_ ** _  Mezool can be stupidly headstrong, and if she starts anything you’re gonna have to break it up. Besides, it was a choice between you and Hina and quite frankly, I don’t have the cash to buy another prosthetic arm broken buy elephant strength.” _  Eiji chuckled a bit at that.

 

The two of them walked to the apartment that they’d all gotten together to eat take out and watch bad movies at. When the two of them were greeted at the door, however, it was very different than they remembered it. There was enough baby food to feed a hospital laid out on the table and many frilly baby dresses were laid out on the floor.

 

_ “MEZOOL WHAT THE F-” _  Ankh yelled before being cut off

 

_ “SHHHHHHH! I don’t want her turning out as foul as you!” _  Mezool said in a very strict whisper

 

_ “I knew medicine had come leaps and bounds but I didn’t think that this could be done.”  _ Eiji said

 

“ _ It can’t” Ankh sneered “you didn’t kidnap the brat did you” _

 

_ “Don’t call my baby a brat and Eiji can you go put her into my room, I don’t want to hear this’’ _

 

_ “uh, ok” Eiji said  _ as he very carefully picked up the baby and carried it to Mezools bedroom.

 

_ “Alright, what happened?”  _ Ankh asked patiently

 

Mezool let out a deep sigh and then explained  _ “Some bastards left her on a park bench”  _

 

_ “MEZOOL THAT’S KID-” _

 

_ “I obviously waited for her parents' dipshit, I just..I waited and waited but they never showed up” _

 

Ankh stared into her eyes  _ “Mezool she’s a baby, she’s not just something that you can just claim in lost and found or, or play lost and keepers”  _

 

Mezool slapped Ankh  _ “Idiot, you think I don’t know that but, just having little Amane has made me feel like myself in just a day” _  she began to tear up .

 

Ankh looked away, at some point Eiji had come back into the room, he looked like he was going to say something before  Mezool spoke up again.  _ ‘’It’s not fair, someone can toss poor little Amane away like the morning paper but I just want to love her, is that really too much to ask?” _

 

There was a painful silence to the room before Ankh spoke  _ “I think you know the answer Mezool.” _

 

Eiji spoke up  _ “Can you not adopt a kid, you clearly have so much love to give.” _

 

_ “What do you fucking think” _  Mezool replied  _ “the government’d take one look and deny me.”  _ she wiped her eyes.  _ “ _ okay I’m sorry you guys had to come out here, I know it’s a hassle. I’ll be back at work tomorrow. Just, just, just give me one more hour with Amane and then I’ll take her to the police.

 

_______________________

 

The next day Mezool came into work, she wasn’t her usual self but at least some semblance of herself knew that she’d done the right thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not writing for a while. Been super depressed, sorry.


End file.
